After a bone implant, such as a bone screw, is implanted into a bone, bone tissue climbs the bone implant to grow for speeding up the healing of the bone. However, a surface of a bone implant is smooth, and thus it is not easy for the bone tissue to climb the surface of the bone implant, such that healing for the bone tissue is slow.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bone implant to be conducive to the climbing of the bone tissue.